


So Betrunken Wie Ein...Fuchs?!

by Nozomeme



Category: Brave Witches, Strike Witches, World Witches: United Front
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Clothed Sex, Drunk Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, F/F, Fingerfucking, Lesbian Sex, Making Out, Miko Edytha, Moaning, Morning After, Scent Kink, Spooning, set in the united front universe so technically an au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozomeme/pseuds/Nozomeme
Summary: Edytha has had a little too much to drink. Waltrud takes care of her.Short Waltrud x Edytha smut inspired by Miko Edytha from the World Witches: United Front mobile game.
Relationships: Waltrud Krupinski/Edytha Roßmann
Kudos: 11





	So Betrunken Wie Ein...Fuchs?!

She really shouldn’t have had that sake.  
Edytha Rossmann was drunk. Very drunk. Usually she was sensible when it came to booze intake on account of her small size but hoo boy, she did not expect to be affected so much from sake. She was gifted a bottle, having been attending to miko duties to take part in the new year celebrations as part of the newly established 509th JFW, alongside Tetsuko Wakamoto, a veteran Fusoan witch.  
  
“I definitely overdid it I think...” she mumbled, wiping her sweaty brow with the back of her hand.  
“And that’s why I’m here, to take care of you kitten...”  
Waltrud had been called to escort her back to her room on account that they were close friends.  
Close friends and more, but Edytha tried to keep that on the down low.  
“Ugh...”  
“That sake is pretty high in alcohol content Edytha, there’s a lot more in a glass of that than there is is my favourite wine, you know.” Waltrud explained, standing and pouring Edytha a glass of water from the pitcher on the night stand that she had brought from the kitchen via escorting her. She handed it to the older woman gingerly, her sitting on the bed, her robe slipping sloppily down her shoulders, revealing just the tiniest of peeks to her chest wrapping. Waltrud couldn’t help but stare of course, she was attracted to her after all.  
“Lectured by you of all people....I’ll never live it down....” She took a sip of the water. She felt hot. Way too hot. Her face was flushed, a side effect of her drunkeness.  
“We all have our moments, besides you’re always looking after me when I have too much, it happens, Paula.”  
“Mhmm, but still...”  
She drained the rest of her glass and left it on the night stand as Waltrud sat next to her on the bed.  
“Hey....” she murmured, slowly leaning against Waltrud. “Stay with me tonight...” She linked arms with the dog witch and nuzzled into her, her ears and tail having manifested.  
“Alright, I’ll take care of you then....”  
“Ehe...”  
It was a rarity that Edytha got that drunk, but when she did, she was infinitely more open than she normally was. She trusted Waltrud despite how much she chastised her and she made a habit of making sure she was around when she planned on having a lot to drink.  
“Waltruuuud...”  
“Hm?”  
Edytha nuzzled into her chest, wiggling into her lover’s lap, surprising her.  
“I wanna cuddle......”  
“Oh...” Waltrud kicked off her boots, slowly wrapping her arms around her girlfriend and reclining, pulling Edytha close. “Someone is indeed tipsy tonight” She took a hand and began stroking behind Edytha’s cute little fox ears, making her purr.  
“I suppose I am...” Edytha slurred, face thoroughly buried in Waltrud’s chest by now. It was an open secret between the two of them that she had a thing for her generously sized breasts. Waltrud revelled in it.  
“You’re cute when you’re honest.....”  
They stayed like that for a little while, Edytha quietly nuzzling and Waltrud stroking, gentle together.  
Edytha looked upwards, flushed and smiling.  
“Ehehe, Waltrud....” she pecked her lover’s lips before going into a longer kiss, licking her tongue against Waltrud’s closed mouth.  
Waltrud jolted surprised, but returned the kiss once she realised what was happening. She opened her mouth, allowing Edytha entry. She tasted strongly of alcohol and senbei. “ _She wasn’t drinking on an empty stomach at least._ ” She thought, resisting the urge to give into her little fox. She had to take care of her, and she wouldn’t go far with her unless she explicitly consented. She knew sober Edytha would be so mad if she did.  
“Waltruud...” Edytha purred in a singsong voice. She was in a very good mood. A very good _horny_ mood.”Mmm...”She clumsily straddled the younger woman sitting so she had one leg between her own and began to slowly grind, rutting her hips in a circular motion.  
“Edytha, wow...” Waltrud exhaled. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t want sex, but she sat up, holding Edytha by her shoulders.  
“I’m so hot...Waltrud...”  
“Edytha...”  
“Waltrud, I know I’m drunk....it’s ok....” She leaned forward, hand on Waltrud’s free thigh, squeezing it gently.  
“Kiss me...I want you to kiss me....” she angled her head, eyes closed, plump painted lips waiting for her lover.  
She was met with disappointment and a tanned finger to her lips, an equally as flushed Waltrud resisting temptation.  
“Paula.” She began. “Are you sure? We’re gonna fuck if we keep going and I don’t want you to get mad at me in the morning....” Waltrud frowned.  
“Waltrud.”  
Edytha stood slowly, wobbling. She lifted her skirt, exposing her black and white Fuso style panties to Waltrud coyly, shaking her bony but defined hips. “I am inviting you to make love to me...no...I’m inviting you to _fuck_ me...”  
“Paula...”  
Edytha bent, slowly removing her panties, teasingly almost, exposing a thin thatch of silver curls. She presented them to Waltrud whose own familiar had appeared, her doggy tail wagging as she fixed her eyes on the damp little patch her little fox had left on them.  
“ _Fuck_...”  
“Go to bed with me, Waltrud....”  
“Edytha...” Waltrud took the panties from her and inhaled deeply. Her heady scent went straight to her crotch as she licked the patch before she tossed them aside onto the bed, unbuttoning her jacket.  
“Well then...I can’t say no to such an explicit offer...”  
She stripped quickly to her underwear, unclipping her bra with skilled hands, leaving her clothes on Edytha’s floor, she’d clean them in the morning, Edytha would insist on it anyway.  
Naked but for damp panties she took Edytha into a hug, before picking her up into a bridal carry and laying her gently onto the bed. Edytha grinned sleazily, lifting her skirt over her waist and showing herself to the tanned tomboy.  
“Mm, wonderful...” Waltrud purred, sliding her body on top of her, snuggling her face into her love’s neck, peppering kisses.  
“Hehe, Waltrud....” Edytha cooed, happy.  
“How about we do it this way tonight, Paula?....” Waltrud rolled off her and onto her side, moving Edytha’s tiny body so she was spooning her, breasts pressed against her back.  
“Oh...” Edytha enjoyed being the little spoon. Sober her would never straight up admit it but she loved how safe she felt in Waltrud’s strong arms.  
“Fingers good?...” Waltrud murmured, pulling Edytha’s robe downwards over her shoulders, exposing her wrapped chest.  
“Please...” Edytha exhaled huskily, hissing with pleasure as Waltrud pulled at her wrap, exposing her bare breasts, fondling them gently.  
“Mm, I’d love to suck your tits tonight but I think you need me quickly, kitten...”  
Waltrud knew Edytha would be too drunk to reciprocate, contenting herself with topping and perhaps stroking herself afterwards.  
Edytha mewled naughtily, thoroughly enjoying having her tiny tits played with. Waltrud rubbed her stiff peaks between forefinger and thumb, angling her face so she could kiss Edytha, ever so gently.  
Edytha bucked her hips, humping against Waltrud’s knee. The poor girl was in heat, she wanted Waltrud so badly.  
“I’ll take care of you now....” She slipped her hands downwards, tracing Edytha’s delicate tummy until she reached soft silver curls. Cupping her wanting pussy, she stroked her softly, she was soaked, more than ready for Waltrud’s fingers.  
“Mmm...” Waltrud purred, enjoying her lover’s wetness.  
“Please...”  
“Kitten...” She rubbed her fingers a little more, coating them in her love juices.  
Finally Waltrud gave her what she craved, slipping her middle finger into her soaked little snatch, taking one of her fox ears into her mouth as she did so and nibbling.  
“Edytha purred happily, relishing the feel of her lover inside her and moaning softly when another finger followed.  
“Paula is so cute when she’s being fucked...” Waltrud breathed, beginning to pump.  
“Harder...” Edytha groaned, sensation maddening. She worked her own hips, riding Waltrud’s fingers with great relish, hunger too much for her.  
“Of course, kitten....”  
With that Waltrud increased the intensity, slamming her fingers in as far as they could go, each sweet, soft spoken sigh that resulted going straight to her own poor neglected pussy.  
Edytha was drooling, she was so lost in the act that she was allowing herself to moan loudly where normally she’d try and be quieter.  
Waltrud noticed and knowing sober Edytha would be embarrassed, she angled her head and took her lips, slipping her tongue into her mouth, muffling the sweet noises her little fox was making.  
Edytha returned the kiss hungrily, hips still going hard, fox ears twitching.  
Waltrud, sensing she was close slipped her free hand from around her love’s waist and caressed her left breast, thumb rubbing her nipple in a circular motion. She broke their kiss for some air, and dived back in with a grunt, feeling Edytha tighten as her tongue made contact with hers once more.  
Edytha’s hands were clenched by her sides, hidden beneath oversized miko sleeves, pleasure overwhelming her. Waltrud was too good, but she loved it, loved her long slender fingers, loved her fake countess. Undeniably no matter how much she insisted otherwise.  
With that, Waltrud moved her other hand downwards once more, finally rubbing her lover’s aching clit, her mouth stifling the resulting moan. She angled her hand, finding the rough little patch deep inside of Edytha that she knew would make her feel good, making sure to hit it as she increased her intensity.  
“M-Mhmm!...”  
Edytha arched her back, screaming wordlessly into Waltrud’s mouth as she clamped around her fingers. Finally she had the sweet release she ached for so badly that night, the release she’d only ever seek from Waltrud and Waltrud alone.  
Waltrud broke the kiss, a trail of saliva connecting them. She licked it away and pecked Edytha’s cheek.  
“Feel good, kitten?...”  
Edytha responded with a moan and a shunt of her hips. “Very, Waltrud....”  
“Good, gonna pull out.......” Waltrud slowly and gently removed her fingers from her lover and brought them to her mouth, licking her fluids away hungrily. She loved Edytha’s taste.  
“Are you tired?....”  
“Mhmm...I wanna...” Edytha rolled over, nuzzling her face into Waltrud’s bare breasts.  
“Love these...” she murmured, flushed. She gazed up at Waltrud, smiling ever so gently.  
“Love you..” she whispered, happy.  
Waltrud grinned at her in return. “Love you too....”  
It wasn’t long before Edytha fell asleep, sex wore her out and the alcohol would have taken a toll on her as well.  
“Well then...” Waltrud purred. She dipped a hand downwards into her own panties.  
“ _Fuuuuck_...” Five minutes and two fingers later, Waltrud was sated. Licking herself clean, she joined Edytha in slumber, pulling the covers over them both.  
  
Edytha woke the next morning with a screaming headache, the likes of which she had had before, but rarely.  
“Ah..”  
Waltrud was next to her, dead to the world and naked, arms wrapped around her tiny body.  
“Oh god...”  
She blushed as she recalled the previous evening’s events, especially the part where she presented her panties to her partner. She sat up, noticing that she was still mostly clothed. Red, she turned to her lover. She surveyed Waltrud, watching the sun streaming from through the curtain dapple her beautiful tanned skin. “ _She’s so handsome..._ ” she mused to herself quietly.  
“Am I now, hm?”  
Edytha balked. She had said that out loud!  
Waltrud grinned up at her. “Thank you, my dear, you’re quite gorgeous yourself you know.” she quipped, sitting up.  
“Q-Quiet you...”  
“No.”  
“Uwaa...”  
Waltrud leaned in, cupping her face with her right hand, Edytha blushing.  
“How are you feeling?” she enquired, tone more serious.  
“Disgusting to be honest. And um, I remember last night, well, most of it.” Edytha hid her face in her hands.  
“Thank you....” she squeaked, embarrassed.  
“Paula, how many times have you had to deal with my drunk ass? Seriously, it was no trouble, and I got to make love to a cute girl so ultimately I’m feeling pretty happy about it.”  
“Y-You....”  
Waltrud took her into a hug, ever so gently.  
“Lets stay like this for a while, yeah? The Commander has already struck you off the morning shift on account of last night’s events, I’m off too...”  
“Okay...”  
Edytha nuzzled once more into her favourite breasts, pulling the covers close over them both, happy in the strong arms of her fake countess.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely had to when I saw the treasure trove of horny drunk Edytha art inspired by the official Humikane art. I am a big fan of the idea that Edytha comes onto Waltrud when she's intoxicated and is whiny clingy and honest with her. 
> 
> As well I'm a big fan of Edytha holding the reins sexually in general. Speaking of, I'm working on a multichap fic where it's briefly the case when they have a night of passion together. I should have it out soon unless circumstances deem it otherwise. 
> 
> T/L: So Betrunken Wie Ein...Fuchs?! : As drunk as a...fox?!


End file.
